1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a strain inspection device of a printed circuit board (PCB) and an attaching method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a strain gauge is used to measure mechanical damage to a PCB caused by pressure (force) repeatedly applied to the PCB when a component mounted on the PCB is assembled.